Uncle Jeff
by sunshineclaw
Summary: anna is a girl who is abused by her parents. until her mothers brother comes to visit and he feels the need to protect her but then he finds out about her little gift/friend
1. prologue

"ANNA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" i heard my father yell from the living room. As i got to my door it was kicked in by my drunk dad 'great he's drunk again...shade a

little-' i didn't have time to finish that thought because of a fist to my face. I fell to the floor in pain as he started to yell and hit me.

"NEXT TIME DON'T TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME OR ELSE YOU LITTLE SHIT"then another hit to the face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"

"y...yes s...sir" i studdered and mentally screamed forgeting about shade as my fatther left the room. 'Ouch what the...oh a..anna i'm so sorry..i..i didn't know' I

heard shade say I coughed in return and slowly got up. " its fine shade...i'm alright" I whispered then headed downstairs."you're mother's long lost brother Jeffrey is

coming to visit and you are staying in your room, do you understand me ya little bitch?"

"yes sir"

"good now go to your room, NOW" I quickly ran to my room shutting the crappy door and locking it with a sigh. 'Shade?' i thought as he materialized in front of me.

"yes my little sunstar?" he whispered and hugged me. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me...with them" he smiled and put my hood up. "your my sister and i'll always be

here for you...now get some sleep you have school tomor-" was all he said before disappearing making it silent. Then i heard my sum what drunk mother open the door and

say "Jeffrey it's so good to see you"

"Hey Amy" he said sweetly then " Don't call me that its just Jeff" wow he had the guts to growl at her. Damn i like him already.


	2. Chapter 1

(Anna's pov)

I sat down on my bed and listened quietly. "OH MY GOD JEFF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" my mother yelled. I heard Jeff say "what do you mean?" then a sigh as i'm guessing

she pointed at him. "i'm fine" he growled. Then my drunken fatherjoined in " NO yoouuur NOT, j-Jeff" i swear i heard Jeff roll his eyes. i smirked as i heard Jeff

change the subject to something about me but i tuned it out and laid down on the floor humming The Game of Life.

(Jeff's pov)

Great im stuck with my sister and her fucking drunk husband. Fucking slenderman, GAAAAAH i wish he told me why i had to be here of all places. Well i guess he did but

like i listen to his orders anyway. what the dudes boring. Oh great, questions how lovely. "i'm fine" i growled. Oh great the drunks talking. i rolled my eyes at him

and looked at my sister. "anyway, wheres Anna?" i asked.

"oh she went to bed already, she has school tomorrow." i nodded slowly as i heard a soft voice from upstairs. "Bullshit" i said with a smirk and started to walk

upstairs to my shit of a room.

~.~The Next Day~.~ (Anna's pov)

Ah school the worst thing of the day. Scrach that and make it people. i sighed getting up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. After that i brushed my blood

red hair and got dressed in my green top, black skinny jeans, and black hoodie. i walked downstairs and toward the kitchen to get some food. oh dads in the kitchen

nevermind i'm not going to eat. so to school it is then might as well put on my black combat boots and start walking. i sighed as i closed the front door and started

walking down the street when i started to pass an alleyway i pulled my hood up so my face wasn't shown. Great shades awake. 'i can hear you remember'

"yes shade i remember" i said outloud.

"Hey freak who are you talking too" darin said as her gang laughed 'oh goody the preps.' shade growled and i rolled my eyes. " go away darin, i don't need your crap" i

growled as shade chuckled in amusement. "what did you say freak, do i need to teach you a leason" she glared at me as i smirked.

"are you sure your smart enough for that, bitch?" i grinned as she growled in anger. " Awww did i anger you? poor baby" i said as my grin widened.

"you little bitch" she said as she slapped me. all i know is shade took over and fast. when he gave me back control darin was on the ground groaning. i just smiled and

said "you poked the bear, bitch" i giggled insanely. "DON"T poke the bear" i started to think today was a good day until darins boy toy of the week appeared and almost

broke my fucking ribs the douche waffle. Shade wasn't happy that i didn't let him do anything to the guy but hey atleast darin shut up. I got up and limped into the

school and that lasted until third period. Then i left for the woods next to the school. as i walked...well limped i heard a twig snap behind me and before i could

turn i was tackled by a guy in a mask with black eyes and black lips. he picked up a rock and was about to hit me with it when a knife hit his hand making him yip in

pain before getting off of me and running away. i slowly got up only to find a knife at my throat by a guy in a white hoodie. "what are you doing here kid" he asked in

a raspy voice.

"i was just walking around the woods and i am NOT a kid" i growled and pushed him away.

"whatever kid, you need to leave or else-" i glared and cut him off

"or else what? your going to kill me" i laughed"go ahead see if i care, see if anyone cares"

"OR ELSE i with throw you over my shoulder and make you leave" he growled and i swear his voice sounded familiar. i ignored it it for now and sighed. "whatever" i

growled and started to walk out of the woods. i looked at my phones time. "3:00, huh i guess i should start walking home, what do you think shade?"

'i agree, i think the preps are coming out.'


	3. Chapter 2

(Jeff's pov)

I can't believe masky did that to her, god. Wait why do i even care shes just a human, my 17 year old niece, but still just a human. But masky still deserved a knife

to the hand, gah if only i hit his head with it. Whats happening to me? Whatever i need to get to the house before her.

(Anna's pov)

'fuck that guy' i thought as i got home. 'now anna thats not very nice' shade said and i smirked saying "yeah well neither are people." he laughed as i smiled and

walked to the kitchen for a sandwhich. 'hey shade guess what?' i thought.

'what?' he asked as i started to sing a made up song "making my way down town with my bitch, he's gonna make me a sandwhich." shade laughed as i finished my sandwhich.

just then there was a loud thud from upstairs. "shit" i sighed as shade growled for some reason and said 'stay here.' i rolled my eyes and started to go upstairs.

'damn it anna' shade growled at me then sighed as we heard a voice.

(Jeff's pov)

i climbed in through an open window and fell on my fucking face. "ow fuck that fucking hurt" i growled then heard footsteps and quickly got up as i heard anna say "

why is he here the fucking stalker" and i responded "i'm here because we need to- OH SHIT!" she punched me, in the face. What. The. Fuck. Damn she hits hard but my

face, my beautiful face! "Why the fuck did you punch me" i growled holding my smile.

"you scared me." she growled back and glared at me.

"oh i scared you okay, FUCKING SO?" i yelled and she flinched.

"i-i'm sorry" she said looking down and i felt guilty. i was about to step forward when a force through me into a wall. " W-What the hell" i stared at her in shock.

(Anna's pov)

'SHADE WHAT THE HELL' i thought. 'i thought he was going to hurt you a-' i cut him off. "no he wasn't shade let him go damnit" i growled darkly at him and he dropped

the white hooded man. when all of a sudden

"who the fuck is shade"


End file.
